Monsters of the League
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: George, Ralph, Lizzie, and the Mutasaurs are teleported to the Justice League 2000 universe.


**Here we are. Rampage, 2018 + Justice League crossover. This story begins in Injustice For All Part 1. I own nothing except the Mutasaurs.**

* * *

We see George rise out of the debris, covered in dust. He put his hand to his head, recovering from the sound the Wydens had used to hurt his ears.

"George," he heard his best friend, Davis Okoye, say to him. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm back to normal now if that's what you're asking," George replied in sign language.

"It's good to have you back, buddy," Davis sighed in relief.

"You look like a rhino sat on top of you," George said in sign language.

"Oh, I look like a rhino sat on top of me?" Davis replied, amused. "Well, then you look like a bigger rhino sat on top of you."

George laughed for a bit before his laughter was cut off. He, Davis, and Kate turned their attention to the debris again, only this time, Lizzie, Ralph, and the mutated dinosaurs rose out of the debris. Being larger and more stronger, the 'Mutasaurs' began demanding the other two bow to them and help them overrun humanity. However, Ralph wasn't one for bowing and neither was Lizzie. The duo made a break for it, followed by the Mutasaurs. George growled at the bigger animals picking on the smaller animals.

Davis looked at a nearby Humvee. He, Kate, and George headed over to it while everyone around them ran for their lives.

"Davis, we've got to do something about these things," Kate told him.

"Alright, here's the plan," Davis replied. "You're gonna take this Humvee, and you're gonna find a satellite phone and get them to call off the airstrike and tell them there are still civilians and military personnel down here."

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"Me and George are gonna help the other two take these things out," Davis replied.

"Davis," Kate said.

Davis looked at her.

"Don't die," Kate told him.

"No problem," Davis replied.

Kate got in the Humvee and drove off. Davis turned to his best friend.

"George, we gotta help these other two take down the dinosaurs," Davis told him.

"Let's beat em up," George said in sign language.

"Yeah, let's beat em up," Davis replied.

Davis and George walked up to the standoff. George began hooting and beating his chest, getting the Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus' attention. George roared in challenge towards them, while Lizzie got into position next to him. The Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus roared in suit.

"Oh shoot!" Davis said in slight fear.

Lizzie roared back, opening her flaps. The Spinosaurus charged, but George grabbed at nearby support beam and hit it with that. Lizzie then began pushing the Spinosaurus back. At that moment, the Pterodactyl attacked George, but it was attacked by Ralph. George then got into a wrestling match with the Tyrannosaurus. Ralph shoved the Pterodactyl and bit down on its neck. With all his strength, he threw the ancient beast, but it opened its wings and got ready to go another round.

"I saw that coming," Davis said to himself.

Ralph and the Pterodactyl continued attacking each other. George turned and saw that Lizzie had shoved the Spinosaurus into a building as an idea popped into his head. He whistled to get her attention.

"Get ready to strike!" he told her.

He then aimed his grenade launcher at the Pterodactyl and fired. The Pterodactyl turned, giving Davis its attention.

"Hey!" he called out. "Over here!"

Angered, the Pterodactyl climbed onto a building and jumped into another one. Davis waited a few tense seconds as Lizzie got ready to strike. The Pterodactyl finally burst out of the building and flew at Davis, feet ready to grab him. Davis lured it to Lizzie, who then slammed her jaws shut on one of its wings. She threw it against another building, causing it to retreat to recover from its wounds. Ralph chased after it as both were unseen and engulfed in a mysterious light.

* * *

We cut back to Kate driving the Humvee. She drove up to two soldiers heading the evacuation.

"Help!" she called out to them. "I need help!"

"Ma'am, this an evacuation," one of the soldiers said.

"There are still people in the plaza!" Kate told them. "I need a satellite phone!"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to take you to the nearest bus," the other soldier said.

"No, you don't understand!" Kate pleaded.

"Fellas!" a familiar voice called out.

An older man walked up to them. He wore a tuxedo, a blazer, had his hair perfectly combed, an awesome beard, and was holding a laptop and a rat cage.

"Russell..." Kate said.

"I'll take it from here," he said.

The soldiers walked off. Russell stepped up to Kate.

"What y'all doin' here?" he asked.

"Russell, Davis, George, the crocodile, and the wolf are still in the plaza fighting the dinos," Kate explained. "If the moabs hit them, then they'll all be dead. There are still people stuck there."

Russell took this in for a few seconds and looked over at a soldier who had a satellite phone. He walked over to him, knowing what had to be done.

"Son, I'll tell you what," Russell said. "Let's trade."

He gave the soldier the rat cage then took satellite phone. The soldier took a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

"Hey!" he said feebly, knowing it wouldn't work.

* * *

Back at the fight, Davis kept firing at the Tyrannosaurus with his grenade launcher while Lizzie dealt with the Spinosaurus. George stood off to the side, ready for action.

"George, go!" Davis said.

George ran off as Davis kept firing. He ran out of ammo, and ran for his life. The Tyrannosaurus burrowed under the building Davis was running on top of. It eventually burst out and roared thunderously, knocking Davis to the ground.

Davis got back up wearily, looking up at the Tyrannosaurus roaring at him. George appeared and banged on its head, then badly injured its leg by hitting it with a rock. The Tyrannosaurus hobbled off, closely followed by George. Both suddenly became electrified with the energy as Ralph and the Pterodactyl earlier and disappeared.

Lizzie and the Spinosaurus got into their own wrestling match, the Spinosaurus pushing Lizzie back. Davis ran after them, knowing Lizzie would need help.

* * *

We cut back to the Humvee.

Russell turned on the satellite phone and called the one person he knew would listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the control room where Davis, Kate, and Russell were taken when they were rescued.

Colonel Blake continued watching the evacuation when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

* * *

"Blake, it's your old pal, Russell," Russell said. "Listen, about your MOABs. Do me a favor, would you, and take a gander at Federal Plasa before you drop em?"

* * *

Blake put his phone down. He considered Russell's words for a moment before reaching his decision.

"Pull up the drone feed on Federal Plaza," he said.

A technician did just that. Blake looked on in shock as he saw Lizzie and the Spinosaurus duking it out. What shocked him even more was when he saw Davis following.

* * *

Back at the fight.

Davis continued following Lizzie and the Spinosaurus as they continued their wrestling match. Lizzie bit down on the Spinosaurus' sail, and ripped out a piece of it. She then tried stabbing him with it, then decided to just hit him with it. Eventually, the Spinosaurus knocked Lizzie into a building. She got back up, turned around and swung her spiked tail at the Spinosaurus, but the ancient reptile bit down it, injuring her tail. Lizzie turned to face him, backing up and ready to attack.

Just as she lunged to attack, the Spinosaurus bit down on her left foreleg. Lizzie roared forcing her to back up in fear.

Davis pulled the pin of one of his grenades and threw it up at the Spino's eyes. The Spinosaurus saw the grenades just in time for them to explode in his eye and take it out. The Spinosaurus collapsed in pain, using its right claws to clutch the side of its head as it roared in pain after going blind in its right eye.

Unfortunately, it wasn't dead yet. With its one good eye, it glared angrily at Davis.

"Oh, come on!" Davis said in annoyance.

It growled at him as it turned around to bring its clubbed tail down on top of him. Just before Davis was squished, Lizzie blocked the attack as the two looked at each other.

The Spinosaurus then swatted her into a building with a sharp object sticking out. The object impaled her snout, causing her to roar in pain.

"No!" Davis shouted.

Lizzie backed up against the wall as the Spinosaurus approached. She was trying desperately to get the object out of her snout.

"You have to get up! You need to move!" Davis told her.

Lizzie immediately pulled out and began trying to escape. However, the ancient beast bit her on the waist, and pulled her down. Lizzie tried to fight back, but the monster was too strong. Davis took notice of a nearby downed helicopter and got in it.

He activated the machine guns and fired. This got the Spinosaurus' attention as it slowly started walking towards him. Eventually, the guns ran out of ammo.

He then activated the missiles and locked on.

"Mess with my friends, you mess with me, dinofreak!" Davis shouted, firing the missiles.

He fired all the missiles right in the Spino's face. Davis couldn't tell if it was dead or not. But he got his answer as its jaws came at him, opened.

"Shoot!" he shouted as he jumped out.

The Spinosaurus snapped its jaws down on the chopper, destroying it. Davis ran for it, pursued by the giant beast. He reache a point he had been cornered and was trying desperately to keep away from the Spinosaurus' snapping jaws. Davis right then and there believed it was over for him.

Just then, a roar was heard. Suddenly, Lizzie lunged at the Spinosaurus from the back left, jaws wide open. The Spinosaurus looked on in horror as she clamped her jaws down on its neck. In a flash of blue light, the two disappeared.

* * *

 **Anyways, guys, once again, I only own the Mutasaurs. I couldn't think of any names for them, so if you have any suggestions, comment them down below.**


End file.
